Petricor
by ClownDoll
Summary: Era miércoles y el día prometía lluvia. Bajo la rutina, sintió la lluvia caer sobre él y el miedo de perder a su amado lo invadió. Pero una confesión llena de sinceridad sería suficiente para darle valor de seguir adelante. Nunca olvidaría ese día, nunca olvidaría aquella tarde de verano, ni la lluvia, ni las sonrisas, ni las palabras, ni el petricor.


Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un excelente año nuevo.

Aquí con un pequeño trabajo que me salió mientras me encontraba de campamento. Mi primer TsukkiYama. Espero sea de su agrado.

Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi-San.

 **Petricor**

(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)

Era verano, pero el día prometía lluvia. Las nubes habían cubierto el cielo desde horas tempranas y parecía que la lluvia caería en cualquier momento.

En la entrada de la universidad se encontraron los dos, como era su rutina de los miércoles: Encontrarse en la entrada principal después de clases y volver juntos a casa.

Sí. A la casa que ambos compartían desde que decidieron ir a Tokio.

Recordaba que aquella vez, fue su contrario quien se atrevió a seguirlo a Tokio, aun cuando tenía opciones en su natal Miyagi. Pero fue esa decisión la que los mantuvo juntos. Al menos por cuatro años más.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Ambos aprobaron sus materias y pasaban a su quinto año de universidad.

Él, que estudiaba medicina; todavía le quedaban tres años antes de egresar. Mientras que su contrario pasaba a su quinto y último año de antropología. Sumado a esto, estaba la oferta de ir a Estados Unidos y participar de una investigación; la cual sería considerada su tesis final.

La idea era maravillosa. Ser considerado para participar en una investigación de esa magnitud podía tentar a cualquiera. Por eso no culpó al pecoso cuando aceptó la oferta de ir.

Ahora, a dos días de su partida, él quería hacer algo diferente; pero fue el pecoso quien le pidió seguir con su rutina normal, porque no quería olvidarla al irse a otro país.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por las calles. Pasaron a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar lo que faltara para la cena y volvieron a emprender camino.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó y él sintió la necesidad de ocultarse para evitar mojarse de más, porque sin importar cuanto corriese; aún les quedaban varias cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento.

Entonces sintió la mano del pecoso sosteniendo el borde de su camisa. Pudo verlo, con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Por favor…

-¿Eh?

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento? Por favor- Apenas pudo hablar el pecoso.

Era una petición simple, a la cual no se sintió capaz de negarse.

-Vamos.

El pecoso asintió y susurró un pequeño ''Gracias'' que apenas se escuchaba entre el sonido de la lluvia que, poco a poco, comenzaba a empapar todos los al rededores.

La lluvia era suave, y su sonido al caer era agradable; sumado a la relajante sensación que le dejaba el líquido deslizándose por sus brazos.

Ambos en silencio, acompañados por aquel sutil sonido y el olor de la lluvia que caía y humedecía el suelo seco, parecía invadir su nariz.

Ese particular olor no era molesto, y quiso disfrutarlo un poco más.

Se sentía tan tranquilo, y solo se dejó guiar cuando sintió la mano del pecoso sosteniendo la propia; respondiendo el gesto apretando suavemente su mano, y pudo ver como el pecoso sonreía.

Esa sonrisa la amaba. Esa sonrisa lo había enamorado.

Pero en dos días dejaría de verla.

Cuando esa idea pasó por su cabeza, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo ¿Y se olvidaba de él? ¿Y si se enamoraba de otro?

La idea de perderlo lo aterraba. Serían dos años que estaría fuera y todo podía pasar.

Se detuvo.

-¿Tsukki?- Lo mira.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- Dijo el rubio, aún mirando al frente.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Siento que tiene que ser ahora.

-Dime. Te escucho.

-En dos días te vas y serán dos años en los que no nos veremos.

-Sí- Respondió, atento a las palabras del rubio.

-Son dos años, Tadashi- Se gira para quedar frente a él.

-Lo sé.

-Y aun así…

-¿Ah?

-¿Aun así quieres continuar con esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Confundido.

-Esto. Nosotros.

-¿Quieres acabar con esto?

-Yo…

-Contéstame, Tsukki ¿De verdad quieres terminar esto?

-Tadashi, son dos años. En ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas- Se dedicó a responder el rubio- conocerás geste y es posible que conozcas a alguien mejor que yo y te enamores.

-Tsukki…

-Lo siento, yo…

-Lo sé. Y entiendo que te sientas inseguro, pero quiero que sepas algo.

-Dime.

-Si quieres terminar conmigo, no te voy a detener. Pero solamente si es porque has dejado de amarme.

-Tadashi.

-No, Tsukki. No quiero oír excusas como esa. Si es por dudar de mí, te digo que son completamente infundadas aquellas dudas-Dijo con seriedad- Sabes que nunca te he dado motivos para dudar de mí.

-Lo sé.

-Además. No es como si fuéramos a perder contacto total. Seguiremos hablando.

-No será lo mismo.

-Es cierto. Pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlo, si eso me permite estar contigo aunque sea un día más.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto?

-No lo sé- Dijo el pecoso, apretando la mano del rubio con fuerza- no me preguntes sobre motivos y métodos para amar, porque no sabría responderte.

Para ese entonces la lluvia los había empapado completamente, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

El estar ahí, frente a frente y bajo la lluvia, mientras confesaban sus verdaderos sentimientos del momento, resultó ser una experiencia revitalizante a los ojos del rubio.

Sonrió y levantó la mano del pecoso hasta su boca, y la besó delicadamente; como si del tesoro más frágil se tratase.

Porque así era. Tadashi era el más precioso de los tesoros que la vida había puesto en su camino. Y ahora que había reforzado sus sentimientos, se sentía incluso más enamorado de él.

-¿Tsukki?- El pecoso lo miró con ojos curiosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

El rubio amplió la sonrisa y se la dedicó a su novio, mientras apretaba la mano contra la suya.

-Vamos a casa-Dijo finalmente.

-Sí- Respondió el pecoso, sonriendo también.

Era miércoles y la lluvia de verano cubría todos los al rededores. Ambos caminaron en silencio después de aquella conversación en la que se sinceraron mutuamente.

El petricor había desaparecido después de unos minutos, pero la paz que sentía no.

Y se sintió afortunado de tener al pecoso a su lado, y que éste lo amase tanto.

La lluvia nunca se había sentido tan agradable como ese día: El día que se enamoró nuevamente de Yamaguchi.

Llegaron al departamento y el rubio abrió la puerta, dejando al pecoso entrar primero.

Miró la lluvia una vez más y pensó que nunca olvidaría ese día. Nunca olvidaría aquella tarde de verano, ni la lluvia, ni las sonrisas, ni las palabras, ni el petricor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un trabajo corto, pero con cariño.

La idea surgió al momento de leer la palabra 'Petricor' y su definición, la que hace referencia al olor que se origina cuando el suelo seco comienza a mojarse. Es un olor particular que dura solo lo que demora el suelo en mojarse totalmente, por eso no duda mucho tiempo.

Es un olor que me gusta sentir cuando llueve y, bueno, me llegó la idea con esos personajes.

Si cometí algún error al escribir, pido disculpas.

Acepto comentarios, sin importar si son positivos o negativos. Después de todo, uno crece al escuchar todo tipo de críticas, las cuales de agradecen.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
